Morning Moon Hayden Anderson's story
by LovelyH
Summary: Hayden Anderson has just turned 15 years old, she has lost all family and is completely alone in the world. on her 15th birthday Hayden gets mauled by a bear. She is saved by Rosalie and brought to the Cullen home where she meets Seth Clearwater...
1. Chapter 1

My Twilight story

Preface

The last thing I remember before reaching the big white house is this…

Chapter 1

Death?

There I sat, sketching the river and forest. The sun was out, the birds were singing and best of all it was my 15th birthday.

I guess I should explain who I am exactly,

My name is Hayden Anderson I am currently 15. My parents and siblings died when I was 12 in a horrible fire. I had two younger siblings, Cory my little sister who was 7 and Isaac my baby brother who was 1…. They barely got a chance to live. I was selfish and I had jumped out of the window, breaking my left leg and my wrist,

But anyway… back to the river the story….

I was just finishing off the final stroke of the blue river when I heard a low growl behind me. I spun around only to say a huge brown grizzly bear. I made the biggest mistake anyone could make, I looked it in the eyes.

Just seconds after that I saw a huge paw, and then there was a slash of pain. A blood-curdling scream escaped my lips, I clutched my face and I felt three deep gashes along my face. All of a sudden there was a slash of pain on my left leg. Another scream.

I had to get out of there, I tried to get up but my leg buckled and I fell again. I began to crawl towards the river and I felt a million stabs into my leg. I was getting dragged backwards. Then I suddenly heard the bear scream but it quickly died out. I crawled over to the river I tried to wash out the wounds but a stabbing pain ripped through my body. I screamed. There was a flash of darkness, and I felt as if I was flying. I looked up and I realized I was being carried, carried by a beautiful woman with blond hair.

"Am I dead" I whispered "No" she whispered back

Then I saw it, the huge white house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First Sight

When I woke up, I didn't open my eyes. There were a thousand scents in the air.

"What do you plan to do Rose?" A gruff male voice said

"Well I'm not making her a vampire, that's for sure!" A female voice replied

Vampires? I must be dead, unless… I hadn't been flying; the angel blonde carrying me was, _running_?

I felt a male presence near me, suddenly then, a cold hand touched my leg. My eyes snapped open, I tried to make myself sit up but it was as if I was immobilized. "Ouch" I mumbled, and then I saw him. His hair was golden blonde, his face like an angel and his skin very pale with beautiful golden eyes. "W-Where am I? And who are you?" I asked quietly

"You are in our house, in Forks. My name is Carlisle Cullen," The beautiful man said in a soft tone. Then I turned my head to the side and saw the angel woman who had saved me, she didn't look much over 18 and there was a tall muscular man by her side who was beautiful in his own way. "You…saved me…" I said to the blonde girl, she was suddenly at my side with the tall dark haired man I flinched a little. She knelt down beside the couch I was on "Your very lucky I was near by hunting, or else it may have been to late for you" She said in a beautiful bell-like voice I closed my eyes "I never expected to live, my death would have come sooner or later" I said quietly, but for what I'd read about vampires, they could hear me just fine. Then the dark haired man spoke "Your a lot like me kid" He said with a huge grin "How so?" I asked looking at him

"Well" he said "I was also mauled by a grizzly bear, and I was also saved by Rosalie" He smiled and put his hand on the blonde who was obviously Rosalie

"So your all…vampires?" I asked in a small voice, I wasn't afraid…just curious

I saw them look at each other with nervous expressions

"I over heard you when I woke up okay? I know, and I'm not afraid" I said with a serious expression on my face

I loud rumbling laugh came from the muscular man beside Rosalie "She's just like Bella" He laughed, just then the door opened "Whose just like me?" A bell like voice said, I turned to see a beautiful brunette, a young toddler and a drop dead gorgeous man. I felt my jaw drop when I saw the beautiful family, I saw the man look quickly at the brunette and the child as if he was making sure they wouldn't eat me

"Whoa…." I said in awe

The dark haired man beside Rosalie and me laughed again

"Carlisle? Should we tell her?" Rosalie asked Carlisle

"Yes" He said calmly then he looked me in the eyes "Yes, we are vampires"

((Sorry the chapters are so short but it's just a fan-fic not a book :P))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Introductions

"Carlisle!" The bronze haired man said sternly "How could you give up the secret that quickly?"

"Edward, this is almost like Bella" Carlisle said calmly

"This is nothing like Bella" Edward growled

Then the brunette put her hand on Edward's shoulder "Edward, wouldn't you have done the same thing if you'd seen her out there in the forest?" She asked

Edward hung his head in defeat "Your right Bella…" He said and hugged her close from behind

"Is this everyone?" I asked jokingly "Or are there more?" I smiled a little

The room filled with laughter

"Your right Emmett" Edward said to the man standing by Rosalie "She is _so_ much like Bella" he laughed again

"Alice! Esme! Jasper!" Edward called, and then there were suddenly three more vampires in the room

There was a short girl with a beautiful pixie face and short black spiky hair, a woman with ginger red hair, and a man with chin length golden hair.

"Pleased to meet you… what's your name?" The short pixie like one asked

I turned to Rosalie "Can you help me sit up?" I asked sheepishly "Of course" Rosalie said with a smile and put one of her arms underneath my legs and the other behind my back then gently lifted me into a sitting position, it hurt a little bit when I moved but I think it was just because I had wounds all over.

I looked the pixie faced one "My name is Hayden Anderson, I'm 15 years old" I said, and surprisingly they all smiled warmly "I'm Alice" she said "And this is Jasper and-" she was cut off by the ginger haired woman "I'm Esme" She said and she walked slowly closer to me.

"Don't be rude, introduce yourselves," She said in a scolding tone, I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Edward" The bronze haired one said, "I'm Bella," the brunette said. The big one smiled at me "I'm Emmett" Rosalie put a hand on my knee "I'm Rosalie" She said in a soft voice with a beautiful smile

"It's very nice to meet you all "I said, smiling at everyone "But who is the child?" I asked

Bella smiled "This is my daughter, Renesmee" I smiled back "But, I thought vampires couldn't have children."

Edward chuckled "While Bella was human, she got pregnant on our honeymoon. She gave birth to Renesmee while she was still human it nearly killed her, but I was able to get enough venom into her to save her" He said calmly

I nodded

"How, old are you?" I asked nervously

"I am 110 years old" Edward said, then Bella spoke "In human years, I'm 18 I haven't yet reached the year mark as a vampire yet" She giggled

"I'm 5 months" Renesmee's voice was even more beautiful than everyone. I was in awe.

Then a tall man with cropped black hair and tanned skin walked in and scooped up Renesmee "Hey Nessie" He said to her with a smile, then he looked at me with a puzzled expression "Bella, who is that?" he asked pointing at me

"That is Hayden Anderson, Jake, I'll explain later" Bella said. "I see" He said and then turned to look at me "I'm Jacob"

My stomach growled, I blushed bright red

"Are you sure she isn't a long lost sister of yours Bella?" Edward said, laughing.

"Would you like something to ear dear?" Esme asked. Her voice was like an angel's. "Sure, thank-you"

"What would you like?" She asked with a warm smile that showed her snowy teeth "Anything but mushrooms, I'm allergic" I laughed

I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in my head and I bit my lip to hold back a scream "Hayden?" Rosalie asked her voice was layered with concern "Are you alright?". The pain in my head grew stronger and I shut my eyes tight. Then Carlisle spoke "Come down Hayden, it is only a headache, here" I felt my hand being opened and something small was dropped into it. "Advil?" I asked through the pain "Yes, I will get you some water" Carlisle said, then he turned to look at Esme "Esme can you get Hayden some water?" He asked. Esme nodded darted from the room and was back in a matter of seconds, right in front of me. "T-Thank-you Esme" I said as I took the glass. Shoving the Advil in my mouth I took a swig of the water.

I heard the door open and then close again. A teenage boy walked in who looked quite a bit like Jacob. His eyes were a deep brown-black. As I looked into his eyes I felt like my life was filling with color. All the string attaching me to the world and my memories snipped away… but something else held me to the world, a steel cable. The boy standing by the door…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Imprint

I blinked my eyes a couple times in confusion. "What-What is this feeling? I feel, love?" I said in confusion. "Uh-oh" Edward said and I turned to look at him "What uh-oh?"

Edward looked at Jacob and the to Renesmee. "Did Seth? -" Jacob began but Edward cut him off "Yes, he imprinted on Hayden". A low growl came from Rosalie and she began stalking towards Seth "You stupid dog! How dare you imprint on another! You think just because it's natural for your kind that it's ok in our house? Jacob already imprinted on Nessie, now _you_?" She growled "Stupid flee ridden mutt"

I felt my heart speed up and I began panicking. The boy who was holding me to sanity was in danger. I sucked in a breath and then shouted "Rosalie! Stop it!" I screamed, tears beginning to sting my eyes. The growling stopped and Rose turned to look at me. The phrase _if looks could kill _ran through my head and I shuddered. "If you want to kill me, then go ahead and kill him!" I said in a harsh tone, tears streaming down my cheeks. Suddenly a feeling of peace filled the room and all anger and pain left my body. "Thank you Jasper" Edward said. Rosalie glared at Jasper, but Jasper didn't move at all nor did he look at Rosalie. His eyes were on… me?

"Can someone explain this whole imprinting thing to me please?" I asked. Just then Seth walked across the room and sat down beside me. And when I looked into his eyes it seemed as though he had always been that missing piece of me I had been searching for, the one who would finally bring back all the colors of my world that had been lost, so long ago. For some reason I felt tears running down my cheeks again, but these were happy tears. I felt a warm hand wipe the tears away and I looked up to see that it was Seth's hand that was wiping my tears. "I should probably explain about the imprinting thing shouldn't I?" Seth asked in his husky voice. His voice rang through my head and I couldn't help but smile "Yeah, you should". Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie cringe, but Emmett was holding her back. Seth began to explain the story of how this guy named Sam had imprinted on this chick named Emily even though he was with the other girl Leah, his sister. "Leah has good reason to be angry at Sam!" I snapped. I wasn't angry with Seth, my body wouldn't allow it and I would never want to be either.

"I know you feel that way Hayden, and I don't like what he did to my sister either. "But you need to understand how angry Emily was at Sam for breaking Leah's heart too" Seth said and he continued telling me about how imprinting works.

"So like love at first sight? Only stronger?" I asked, trying to make sense of it all. "Yes, it's how us wolves find our soul mates. "So apparently, you're my soul mate" I laughed, and he laughed with me. Alto and tenor, the sound was in perfect harmony. Our eyes met and we looked at each other, smiles spreading across both our faces. "Their so cute" I heard Alice chime; but I kept my eyes on Seth. I saw him lift his hand and felt him place it gingerly on my face. It was as warm as the sun I had felt on my face in the forest. I felt my heart begin to speed up and my breathing speed a little but I did my best to slow it. Laughter then filled the entire room. "She is so much like you Bells!" Jacob chortled. Seth and I turned out heads in unison to look at Jacob and the others who were laughing. "Are you laughing at me?" I snapped glaring. "No honey" Esme smiled and was suddenly sitting next to me with a hand on my knee "You are just reminded us of Bella when she was human that's all" She explained.

"Hayden" Someone said, it was Alice. "Yeah? What is it?" I asked, confused now "Do you like clothes? Shopping? Girl stuff?" Alice asked excitedly. "Yeah, I guess so" I responded "Yay!" Alice said excitedly, clapping her hands together once. I smiled warmly at her I really liked Alice, She was so sweet and funny too. "After I'm healed up if you wanna go shopping sometime, I'd like that," I said to Alice "I'd love to!" Alice responded excitedly. Before I knew it she was hugging me tightly, "We are going to have so much fun together!" Suddenly the bruises on my arms began aching and I winced "Um Alice? That hurts" I said through the pain. Alice pulled back "Sorry Hayden, I just got excited" she said apologetically. I laughed lightly "It's okay, don't worry about it"

Alice began jumping up and down excitedly like a small child "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She chimed

Edward looked at Alice with a huge grin "Calm down Alice, you'll scare her off" he chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

((The chapters seem short on here but they are actually pretty long when I am writing them up on Word))

Chapter 5. Getting to know each other

I felt a light tap from a warm hand on my knee and turned to look at Seth "What is it Seth?" I asked with a smile that spread across my face on it's own. "I was wondering…if…you wanted to…go to a…movie or something…" He asked nervously and then continued, "I can't drive or anything but maybe we can get a ride or something…" as he said this he looked at Edward hopefully who nodded "I'd be happy to Seth". I felt a pair of eyes on me, they were Rosalie's "Not until your healed up Hayden, you don't want you to re-open any wounds"

I watched as Carlisle looked at Rosalie "Actually Rosalie" He began "Hayden's legs have almost healed, she was asleep for 3 days" Carlisle chuckled. I felt a rush of shock rush through my body. "Three…days…?" I managed to choke out, suddenly breathless. "Yes, you went through quite a lot" Esme said patting me lightly on the head, this made me smile a little. I put my face in my hands "How bad were the injuries?" I mumbled. I couldn't stand blood, it made my stomach weak and my head spin. "Pretty bad kid" Emmett said and walked over to me "But just like me, Rose saved you from a grizzly bear" He laughed his booming laugh, grinning at me. "How much…" I winced "Blood" I whispered through my teeth but I knew everyone even Renesmee could hear me. I heard mumbles and humming of voices, even the thought of blood. "Yes, she gets sick at the sight or even thought of blood," Edward said, seeming to answer an unspoken question. I brought my head up from my hands "How on earth did you know I hate blood?" I asked, wincing as I said the 'b' word. "Edward can read minds" Alice said casually like it was nothing "WHAT?" I shrieked in rage "So you've been picking through my personal thoughts this whole time?" I snapped, glowering at Edward. "Let me guess Alice" I snapped at her "You can see the future?" Of course I was just saying this randomly out of rage because it was the only weird ability I could think of. But I didn't expect her to answer just as casually "Yes actually, and as soon as Edward said what he did I saw that you would get angry"

My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight. I leaned into Seth for support as if it was completely natural. I then realized what I was doing and my face flushed a bright rose pink. Pulling away I looked at Seth apologetically and said "Sorry" but he just smiled, his cheeks a bit pink under his woodsy brown skin. "So about this date" Edward said teasingly, making my cheeks burn hotter. Then suddenly there was a loud smashing and the sound of keys on a piano. Growling came from where I'd heard the crash and I looked over only to see Rosalie with her hands curled into fists and the grand piano in pieces on the floor. "Rose? You broke my piano? Again?" Edward said with a slight chuckle. I watched as Rosalie bolted upstairs. I couldn't help but feel as though that was my fault "She's mad at me right?" Seth asked in a worried tone "Yes Seth, but don't worry it's just because she thinks of Hayden as an adoptive child and is getting protective in a motherly way" Edward explained. This was all so confusing. Rose thought of me as her adoptive kid? What else was going on that I didn't know of? A longing interrupted these thoughts. Though all the smells in the room were pleasant and warm, I couldn't help but feel the need to get some fresh air in my lungs. "This is probably a lot to ask but-" I began but was cut off my Edward "You want to go outside" He finished for me and I glared at him "Get the hell out of my head," I said through my teeth. A warm hand was stroking my arm in a calming way, Seth. A calm feeling spread through the room and my whole body relaxed again. "Jasper? Is that you making the room all calm?" I asked, my tone much calmer. "Yes" Jasper said with a half smile. "But seriously, can I go outside please? I'm stiff and I need some fresh air," I said, looking around the room. "Sure thing" Edward said "I'm not sure if you should walk just yet so I think someone should carry you" He said and looked to Seth. "Me?" Seth asked, pink appearing a little on his cheeks. "I don't know if you could lift me Seth, I'm 100 lbs," I said nervously. Seth laughed "I'm a werewolf remember Hayden? Don't worry," he said with a warm smile that made my heart speed up. Seth got up and put one warm arm under my knees and the other behind my back and lifted me into his arms. He didn't seem to be struggling at all with my weight. "See?" Seth said with a smile to me "Told you I could carry you no problem". The warmth from his bare chest seemed to warm all parts of me, I leaned my head in the hollow of his neck and closed my eyes. Seconds later I felt a cool breeze on my face and the smell of October filled the air. I breathed deeply and exhaled in a gust, trying to fill my lungs with the sweet scent of the forest. The woodsy scent from Seth's skin mixed with the fall air creating a perfect scent and made me smile. I opened my eyes and found I was sitting on the ground with Seth's arms around me. "You were sleeping" Seth chuckled and I bit my lip lightly. "Sorry again, I guess it's all been a lot to take in today". "You really need to stop apologizing Hayden" Seth said to me "I feel the connection too, and I'm new to this too. "Though I've felt it in Jacob's head I never expected to feel it for myself" Seth said, looking up at the sky.

"So when would you two like to go?" Edward asked us. "But I supposedly can't walk" I said looking to Carlisle. Everyone was outside now. I heard a low growl coming from the forest and I cringed as I saw a silver-grey wolf coming from the forest. "Calm down Leah" Jacob ordered. Leah? Seth's sister Leah? There was just no possible way. "Leah? As in your sister?" I asked Seth and he nodded. "Yep, she s'not too happy that I imprinted". Oh great, another thing my fault. I looked into the wolf's eyes and said, "Leah, nobody asks for these things to happen but they just do. "I know your story and I you have every right to be angry, I would do the same if I were in your position". Saying this now, I knew it was definitely the truth. Leah had been through so much and I felt for her. I heard the wolf wine and she backed into the forest. About a minute late a tall girl who looked to be in her 20s came out of the forest in baggy shorts and an old T-shirt. "So you're the imprint subject, huh?" She said. I felt a little insulted "What do you mean by _subject_" I said, twisting the last word. "Did you have a choice to be with my brother?" She asked me. A gasp escaped my lips as I realized that this was Leah in her human form. My mind span out in wonder of what Seth looked liked as a wolf. I then remembered that Edward was picking through my head most likely; _what did I tell you about picking through my head Edward?_ I thought sourly. Realizing that Leah was still waiting for an answer I said "No…" in a quiet voice. Leah scoffed at this.

Two more humans came from the forest. They were both boys about the same size as Jacob and their hair was cropped short. "Looks like Seth managed to get himself a girl" The one on the left said, looking at me. They both laughed "Finally" The other laughed. They walked over to where Seth and I were sitting. "Hayden, this is Quill and Embry" Seth said, gesturing at the two boys with his free hand that wasn't around my shoulders. "He imprinted actually." Jacob said, winking at me. "Weren't we talking about the movies Edward?" I asked. "Oh, Edward" Carlisle said, "I have a wheelchair Hayden could use if she wants" He turned to look at me. "Can I at least try walking a little? Seth could support me," I said. Walking might be painful but it would be worth it to get all the kinks out. "I don't know you might rip something." Carlisle said, "Your leg wounds aren't fully scarred over". I looked at Seth pleadingly "Please Seth" I said. "Sorry Carlisle, but I have to let her try" Seth said, getting up and holding a hand out to me. I took Seth's hand and felt a tingle go through my arm as our hands met, a tingle of excitement. As I stood up my legs shook and I stumbled into Seth's chest. He laughed his beautiful laugh and smiled warmly at me. Seth put one arm around my waist to support me as I took two steps forward. It hurt a little, but only a slight ache. "I think she is okay to walk Carlisle" Edward said, obviously picking through my head again. "Alice? Do you see any problems for Hayden?" Carlisle asked. "I can't see her, her future is completely intertwined with Seth's" Alice said. Edward looked at Bella "How about while I take Seth and Hayden to the theater you take Nessie to see Charlie" Edward suggested. "Great idea Edward" Bella said with a smile.

"Lets go then" Seth said, scooping me up in his arms and walking with me to the car. "I don't want you to over work your legs" He said.


End file.
